A Wonderful Life
by thornberriess
Summary: "Sebenarnya sudah lama aku memimpikan bisa melakukan ini dengan putraku. Kita main game PS 2 ... bagaimana, hm, Hugh McGarden?" "Game PS 2. Harvest Moon A Wonderful Life. Seperti hidup kita saat ini." [detective!Mark x doctor!Celia; alternate reality]


**Harvest Moon ~A Wonderful Life~** (c) **Natsume**. Standard warnings applied. **Notes: **MarkXCelia fic; detective!Mark; doctor!Celia; alternate reality.

* * *

.

Berlari dan bersembunyi.

Kiranya dua kata itulah yang bisa mendeskripsikan kegiatan mereka saat ini—anak-anak bertudung, dengan keranjang dalam dekapan.

Mengeluarkan sebuah apel yang muat dalam genggaman tangan, menawari dengan tergesa-gesa, lalu kembali berlari dan bersembunyi. Dan kalimat bernada tinggi bukan hal asing yang mereka dapat sebagai timbal balik atas perilaku sopan yang dilakukan.

Di bawah gemerlap lampion berwarna kuning redup, anak-anak kecil berbalut pakaian tebal dan kaki mungil berlapis sepatu _boots,_ berlari ke sana ke mari: bergerilya menawarkan apel-apel merah segar hasil panen musim gugur yang disimpan rapi dalam keranjang kayu pada orang-orang yang tengah menghibur diri di minggu pertama musim dingin. Risiko cukup tinggi pun diabaikan, meski mereka tahu, jika Cody dan Marlin menemukan mereka menyelip dalam kerumunan para penonton konser Griffin untuk menawarkan dagangan: mereka bisa ditangkap, diceramahi, dan keesokan harinya, pasti tak ada bubur hangat untuk sarapan pagi dari Gallen dan Nina.

Kaki-kaki kecil itu mengambil langkah lagi, ikut berpartisipasi bersama orang-orang asing yang datang beramai-ramai ke perayaan menyambut hari Natal yang diadakan kecil-kecilan oleh tetua desa Forget-Me-Not setiap tanggal 7 malam musim Winter.

Penduduk dari desa tetangga, berbondong-bondong datang untuk perayaan ini. Mineral Town, Harmonica Town, Blueberry Valley, hingga Berry-bitty City yang merupakan kota terjauh dari Forget-Me-Not Valley, semua ikut berpartisipasi. Kebahagiaan dan kehangatan begitu terasa di antara mereka yang datang, terutama bagi anak-anak yang beruntung. Ya, anak-anak yang terpilih. Tidak seperti mereka, anak-anak yang berlari susah payah karena membawa keranjang kayu dalam dekapannya.

Terkadang wajah-wajah polos tanpa dosa itu menatap hampa pada sosok dengan tinggi badan yang sama, melihat _mereka yang terpilih_ sedang tersenyum cerah dengan rona merah jambu pucat di wajahnya. Ada Ayah dan Ibu yang berdiri di kanan dan kiri, menggenggam erat tangan mungil berbalut sarung tangan tebal secara bersamaan. Kemudian tangan besar dari laki-laki dewasa di sampingnya menepuk rambut tertutup topi rajut hingga membuat mereka melompat-lompat kecil. Membentuk perasaan iri hati bercampur harapan yang menghasilkan kristal airmata bagi mereka yang takkan pernah merasakannya.

Lamunan itu terbuyarkan. Ya, anak-anak itu cukup tahu diri bahwa itu semua hanya angan-angan. Suster Lumina yang baik hati itu selalu meminta mereka untuk sadar dan tak berharap lebih. Dan mereka mengangguk, tanda mengerti.

_Baik. Penurut. Cerdas. Dan punya sejuta mimpi_.—Itulah mereka: enam orang anak kecil yang tinggal di panti asuhan milik Romana.

Mereka selalu bersama. Tak mengenal orang tua. Tak tahu darimana asalnya. Tapi mereka selalu bahagia. Karena bagi mereka, selama ada orang di sekitar yang bersedia untuk berbagi nasib, semuanya akan terasa nikmat—apapun yang terjadi.

Suster Lumina sering meminta mereka menjual roti yang dipanggangnya sendiri atau buah-buahan segar hasil kebun mereka, ketika ada perayaan. Hasil dari penjualan itu akan Suster Lumina gunakan untuk makan mereka beberapa hari ke depan. Sejak berumur lima tahun, mereka sudah diajarkan untuk hidup mandiri.

Kini, anak-anak itu baru saja berpisah di persimpangan. Anak yang memiliki bola mata biru langit—yang paling dewasa dan menjadi penanggung jawab kelima lainnya—memotret lambaian tangan yang aneh dari saudara-saudaranya. Lambaian tangan disertai senyum ganjil, seolah mengucapkan selamat tinggal.

_Tapi, selamat tinggal pada siapa? Ayah dan ibu 'kan sudah di surga. _

Kaki kecilnya dilangkahkan kembali, mencari orang-orang berbaik hati yang mau membeli dagangan yang masih utuh.

Senyumnya mengembang saat melihat pria bertubuh tinggi besar berdiri jauh dari keramaian, "Permisi Tuan baik hati, bersediakah Tuan membeli apel yang kujual?" tawar si anak sambil mengulurkan tangan yang menggenggam buah berwarna merah darah. Terstruktur, formal, sopan, namun kalimat itulah yang diajarkan Suster Lumina ketika menawarkan dagangan. Tak ada alasan untuk membantah. Suster Lumina adalah guru terbaik yang mereka punya. Dan Nenek Romana tak bosan untuk mengingatkan: _anak asuh Suster Lumina harus bersikap sopan. Kapanpun. Dimanapun._

Namun,

"Pergi kau, bocah! Aku tidak punya uang untuk membeli sampah."

—ah, ditolak lagi.

Anak laki-laki bermata biru menyimpan lagi apel segar ke dalam keranjangnya, kemudian lari dengan berlinang airmata. Ia pergi, mencari keempat lainnya.

Dan langkahnya terhenti ... sesaat ... setelah ia muncul dari persimpangan.

Ada _mereka_ di sana. Ada _mereka_ yang menyadarkan bahwa harapan, sejuta mimpi, kristal airmata pertanda bahagia: _hancur_, dan berganti dengan satu kata: _mati_.

* * *

Saat itu, satu kesimpulan yang dapat diambil adalah: Festival awal musim dingin terpaksa dibubarkan.

Cairan merah pekat mengalir di atas jalan yang terselimuti benda putih, lembut, dan dingin. Terserap perlahan, kemudian mengering. Seperti sirup—merah, terlihat segar, tapi tidak bisa diminum, dan satu lagi—

—baunya tidak enak.

Dalam benda yang tengah melaju, ada sosok yang terekam dalam bola mata kecokelatan yang selalu menatap tajam. _Dia_ yang terpotret dari kejauhan, duduk bersimpuh meneriakkan nama-nama dari pemilik tubuh kaku.

_Kristal air mata, jerit tangis yang memekakkan telinga, dan perintah yang takkan pernah terlaksana_, semua bisa Mark rasakan. Ada _dia_ disana. Ada _dia_ yang terus berteriak _bangunlah!_ pada tubuh-tubuh bersimbah darah.

Semua semakin terasa jelas. Semakin jelas dengan semakin dekatnya mobil bercat hitam-putih yang berpapasan dengan mobil Mark diiringi sirine yang mengaung lirih seolah menyampaikan rasa duka.

Mark turun dari mobil yang ditumpanginya.

_Jeritan. Merah. Anyir darah._

—dan mayat tak sempurna yang dikelilingi buah apel segar, terekam dengan jelas dalam penglihatannya.

Mark berjalan perlahan, mendekati anak itu. Satu-satunya anak yang masih bernapas. Satu-satunya anak yang tersisa. Satu-satunya anak yang masih bertubuh sempurna.

Laki-laki itu terdiam. Entah apa yang harus dikatakannya pada anak yang tengah histeris. Entah apa yang harus dilakukannya, Mark tidak tahu. Otak cerdasnya tidak bisa berpikir jernih.

"Detektif McGarden, lima orang anak _lagi_ dipastikan meninggal dunia," kata pria yang berseragam polisi lengkap sambil membawa catatan kecil.

"Bawa mereka ke mobil ambulans!" perintahnya tanpa menoleh.

"Baik."

Anak itu, yang tengah bersimpuh itu, benar-benar masih sangat muda. Sangat lebih muda dari Mark saat merasakan _kehilangan_ pertamanya. Anak itu benar-benar sangat muda, dan bersama kepolosannya, ia sudah menjadi saksi dari makhluk-makhluk tanpa dosa yang berserakan tanpa kepala.

Mark mengepalkan tangannya, menggertakkan gigi-gigi putihnya. Geram. Benci. Dendam. Semua berbaur menjadi satu.

Tanah lapang yang tertutup salju mendadak berisik sekali, orang-orang panik, mereka saling berteriak, memerintah satu sama lain. Garis kuning mulai dibentangkan. Di saat yang sama, laki-laki bersuara serak yang Mark panggil Profesor Daryl, memanggil-manggil dokter yang baru turun dari ambulans.

Syukurlah. Saat Mark tak bisa melakukan apa-apa, ada _yang berharga_ datang untuk membantu.

Dokter Celia McGarden menghampiri anak kecil itu. Duduk sejajar dengan _dia_ yang belum berhenti menitikkan airmata. Kemudian membelai lembut punggung terbalut jaket tebal, dan menenggelamkan wajah polos tanpa dosa dalam dekapan.

_Jeritan. Merah. Anyir darah._

—dan kehangatan yang ganjil.

Celia membuat anak dalam dekapannya tak melihat keadaan sekitar ketika teman-teman suaminya, memasukkan tubuh bernoda merah pekat itu ke dalam kantung-kantung jenazah. Bertahan, membiarkan posisi tetap seperti itu hingga mereka memasukkan kantung-kantung oranye dalam mobil putih yang aromanya seperti kamfer yang membuat mual.

Anak kecil dalam dekapan Celia meronta-ronta ketika mobil putih menyeramkan semakin menjauh dari pandangan. Berjalan hingga akhirnya menghilang dalam kabut putih yang dingin menusuk.

Jeritan dengan suara yang bergetar membuat hati terasa ngilu. Kristal air mata ikut menodai jas sewarna salju. Pelukan dipererat. Celia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam saku. Dan dalam sekejap, semua menjadi hening.

"Dokter Celia, anak itu?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya membuatnya tidur sebentar."

_Spuit _dijatuhkan.

Kedua tangan itu enggan melepaskan anak yang baru kehilangan. Entah apa yang akan dilakukan pemilik tubuh kecil dihadapannya ketika tersadar, Celia tidak peduli.

Bola mata karamel itu hanya bisa menatap iba pada anak yang sedari tadi meronta-ronta. Berpikir sebentar, dan kemudian ia menatap laki-laki dewasa di belakangnya dengan pandangan berkaca-kaca, penuh harap.

"Sayang, aku ingin membawa anak ini ke rumah."

Kilas senyum muncul pada raut wajah datar, "Ya. Kupikir memang sebaiknya begitu."

Dengan alasan kesehatan mental korban, Mark mendapat izin dari Inspektur Harris untuk membawa anak itu ke kediamannya.

* * *

Mobil hitam yang ditumpangi tiga orang itu melaju di atas hamparan salju. Sesekali oleng karena bannya tergelincir, tapi beruntung, karena Mark punya kemampuan mengemudi yang baik, dan sebuah hal pasti: bahwa mereka semua masih dilindungi.

Mark fokus mengemudi. Dengan radio kecil yang terpasang di telinganya, ia mengamati jalan sembari mendengar berita-berita terkait: perjalanan mayat-mayat yang terhambat karena longsor salju, pembunuh berantai yang masih berkeliaran, dan satu-satunya anak yang disisakan.

Getir.

Bola mata kecokelatan itu melihat sosok yang terpantul dalam kaca spion: ada istrinya yang tengah memangku cemas anak kecil berambut pirang. Anak itu tidur begitu pulas sampai-sampai bibir mungilnya hampir terbuka lebar.

"Bagaimana keadaan Hugh, Sayang?"

Celia hanya menggeleng lemah dengan mata yang masih terfokus pada pemilik tangan mungil yang kulitnya mulai memucat karena suhu dingin. "Dosisnya rendah sekali, seharusnya dia tidak tidur selama ini."

Sudah dua jam berlalu, tapi anak kecil itu belum juga sadar. Dia—yang diverifikasi bernama Hugh Wally oleh kepolisian—pasti sangat kelelahan setelah lama menangis dan menjerit.

"Mark, aku ingin mampir ke minimarket sebentar. Aku ingin membeli selimut, sup kaleng, susu, atau apapun itu. Hugh butuh sesuatu yang hangat," pintanya panik. "Sekarang!"

"Eh—ya. Baik, baik," Mark menjawab tanpa berpikir. Mobil dipacu dengan kecepatan lebih tinggi. Berbahaya. Tapi, tak seberbahaya keadaan Hugh dalam pandangan Celia.

Begitu mobil terparkir di depan minimarket, Celia langsung berlari. Padahal percuma saja, karena secepat apapun dia membelinya, Celia masih harus menunggu antrian yang sangat panjang di kasir.

Hugh dibaringkan di kursi belakang, dan Mark menyelimutinya dengan mantel hitam yang dikenakannya. Anak itu masih belum bergerak. Mark menatap iba pada tubuh kecil yang terbaring lemah, kenapa anak sekecil ini harus menjadi saksi dari perbuatan hina orang-orang dewasa yang menjijikkan dan penuh dosa.

Angin berhembus pelan di daerah itu, berputar sebentar di sekitar mobil yang terparkir, kemudian menghilang secara mistis.

Bola mata kecokelatan itu mulai terpejam karena rasa lelah setelah bertugas seharian. Dasi dilonggarkan. Kepala disandarkan pada setir. Ia beristirahat barang sejenak. Menunggu hingga sang istri kembali bersama barang belanjaannya.

Suasana begitu hening.

Bola mata kebiruan itu mengerjap perlahan, begitu mengetahui bahwa tak ada yang mengawasi. Orang dewasa di depannya seperti tertidur—atau mungkin memang tertidur. Ada tas berwarna krim yang terbuka sehingga menampakkan berbagai isinya. Obat-obatan, kain putih, juga benda tajam: semua milik wanita tadi. Wanita yang dipanggil oleh pria bersuara serak sebagai Ibu dokter.

Hugh melihat dengan jelas botol itu—botol coklat yang sama persis dengan milik temannya Suster Lumina. Tak beraroma, juga memiliki logo dan tulisan samar yang sama.

Seketika, ingatannya memutar kembali peristiwa di mana ia dimarahi habis-habisan oleh temannya Suster Lumina karena hampir meminum benda itu. Temannya Suster Lumina mengatakan: kalau Hugh melakukannya lebih dari sekali, dia pasti mati.

Tangan kecil itu tergoda.

Ada saudara-saudara yang menunggunya di alam sana.

Kesempatan langka yang tak bisa disia-siakan. Dirinya tahu, orang dengan _name tag_ Mark yang tersemat di mantel, sedang tidur di kursi depan. Tangan mungil itu meraih botol coklat, dan memutar tutupnya perlahan.

"Kau mau mati?"

Terkejut. Hugh menjatuhkan botol dan isinya ke bawah mobil. Membuat hablur-hablur putih pahit yang sama dengan yang diminumnya setiap hari, berserakan.

Tubuhnya gemetar takut.

Mark belum merubah posisinya dari menyandarkan kepala di bagian setir, tapi dia tahu apa yang dilakukan anak kecil di belakangnya.

"A-aku ingin bersama keluargaku. A-aku hanya ingin ... menyusul mereka," akhirnya Hugh bisa mengeluarkan suara meski lemah dan terbata-bata.

Mark menghembuskan napas pelan. Keluar dari mobil. Membasahi kain dengan air mineral untuk menutup hablur putih agar tidak beterbangan dan terhirup, kemudian duduk di samping Hugh yang masih terbaring lemah.

"Kalau mau mati, ikut saja bersama kami!"

"..."

"Kau tinggal sisihkan sayur yang disediakan Celia di sudut piring saat sarapan pagi, dia pasti akan membunuhmu." Mark tertawa kecil, "Mudah, kan?"

"Tapi, Suster Lumina selalu mengatakan bahwa—"

"—keluarga adalah tempat di mana ada orang yang bahagia akan kehadiranmu, selalu menunggu kepulanganmu, mengucapkan selamat pagi saat kau membuka matamu, dan mencemaskanmu saat kau dalam keadaan buruk, benar?"

Hugh menarik mantel Mark yang menyelimuti tubuh hingga hampir menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Airmata mulai meleleh membasahi pipi tembam dengan rona merah jambu pucat yang samar.

Mark melipat kedua tangannya di dada dan mulai bercerita, "Wanita itu ... ikut menangis bersamamu. Kau tahu, ia bahkan tidak mau menyerahkanmu kepada siapapun. Ia mendekapmu agar tetap hangat. Dan panik. Sangat panik begitu melihat tanganmu mulai memucat."

Air mata terus meleleh membasahi wajah Hugh.

"Dia meneriakkan namamu. Hugh sayang, Hugh sayang, Hugh sayang—seperti kau meneriakkan nama saudara-saudaramu." Mark menutup mulut ketika menguap. "Selain itu, kau pikir mereka akan memaafkanmu?"

Hugh terdiam.

"Untuk mereka yang telah menitipkan cita-cita mereka yang berharga dalam genggamanmu. Untuk Ayah dan Ibu yang menatapmu dari surga. Untuk masa depan menakjubkan yang selama ini kau bayangkan. Apa kau yakin tidak akan menyesal?"

Hugh masih terdiam, sesekali mengisak.

"Kalau masih mau mati, aku punya pistol dan pisau lipat. Sedikit sakit memang." Mark melirik tumpahan yang tertutup kain basah. "Tapi aku tidak akan membiarkanmu menyentuh itu. Karena jika kau mati dengan menggunakan benda itu, istriku akan membenci profesinya. Selamanya."

Hugh mulai ragu. Bahkan dengan kematian yang tinggal selangkah lagi, dia tidak pernah berpikir bahwa masih akan menyusahkan orang lain. "Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan, suaminya Ibu dokter?"

_PFFTTTT_... Mark hampir terbahak mendengar ucapan polos dari anak berumur tujuh tahun. Lucu sekali. Padahal tadi anak kecil itu sudah nekad ingin bunuh diri.

"Ikutlah bersama kami, Hugh! Kau bisa mati kapanpun saat kau mau," Mark berdeham, mencoba untuk berhenti tertawa. "Aku bisa menceritakan padamu cara-cara kematian yang menarik."

Hugh menyingkap jaket yang menyelimutinya, menatap Mark dengan mata berkaca-kaca. "Seperti dalam cerita Holmes?" tanyanya antusias. Berbekal catatan-catatan kasus unik dan otak yang—sedikit—licik, Mark akhirnya mendapatkan simpati anak kecil itu.

"Ya. Kurang lebih." Selingan tawa kecil. "Dengan begitu, kamu bisa membuat cara kematian yang kreatif. Keren, kan?"

"Ya!" Hugh mengangguk setuju.

Mark berlari keluar mobil. Tertawa terbahak hingga perutnya sakit. _Memiliki anak ternyata menyenangkan sekali, karena ada objek yang bisa ditipu setiap hari_, pikirnya. Entah darimana niatan sesat itu bisa muncul dalam otak cerdasnya, Mark tidak tahu. Tidak juga nampak peduli.

Tentang benda itu, sebenarnya Celia sudah berpesan pada suaminya sebelum pergi—

_"__Sayang, ada yang aneh ketika aku memeriksa detak jantung Hugh. Jika aku meninggalkannya sebelum tersadar, tolong jaga barang-barangku, terutama botol cokelat dalam tasku._

_Berat badan Hugh sekitar 18 kilogram, dia hanya bisa menggunakan obat itu maksimal 180 mcg dalam sehari. Fungsi ginjalnya sehat, jadi pagi ini, Hugh pasti sudah diberikan dosis harian tunggal oleh teman Suster Lumina yang kau ajak bicara tadi. _

_Tapi ... dia mungkin akan mencoba meminumnya untuk yang kedua kali."_

_Mark melirik dari kaca spion. "Kemungkinan overdosis—ya?"_

_Celia mengangguk lemah, "Selama bertahun-tahun mengonsumsi obat itu, Hugh pasti pernah mendengar tentang efeknya jika digunakan berlebih."_

—dan Mark bersyukur karena dapat mengingatnya dengan baik.

Celia berlari. Kembali dari minimarket dengan banyak barang belanjaan yang beberapa telah disebutkan sebelum pergi, meskipun lebih banyak barang yang tidak dibutuhkan. Semuanya khusus untuk dia, untuk Hugh Wally—yang mungkin, sebentar lagi akan merubah nama marganya menjadi McGarden.

Jejak ban. Kehangatan. Dan masa depan. Mengiringi mobil yang kembali melaju, menyusuri jalanan sepi yang tertimbun salju putih.

* * *

Bola mata sebiru langit itu terbuka perlahan. Dalam pandangan yang sedikit berkunang-kunang, ia melihat ada laki-laki dan perempuan dewasa duduk di sampingnya, menggenggam erat tangan kanan dan kirinya. Menghantarkan perasaan hangat yang belum pernah Hugh rasakan sebelumnya.

"Selamat pagi, Jagoan." Laki-laki yang terlihat menyebalkan itu, menyapanya dengan suara tegas diiringi senyuman yang begitu lembut (Hugh yakin, senyum itu ditujukan _hanya _kepadanya—kepada Hugh Wally semata).

Setelah tersadar dari pingsan akibat kelelahan semalam, Hugh sangat yakin bahwa dirinya tidak tuli. Tidak juga sedang mengalami delusi. Ini nyata. Ada yang menyambut kehadirannya.

Celia mengambil stetoskop yang diletakkan di meja nakas dekat kasur, kemudian membuka kancing atas baju tidur Hugh dan memeriksa detak jantungnya. Raut wajah Celia berubah gusar setelah _chestpiece_ menyentuh dada kecil di hadapannya. Tapi tak berlangsung lama, Celia kembali tersenyum lembut.

"Baiklah Hugh sayang, sekarang ceritakan pada Ibu, apa kepalamu masih berdenyut?"

Hugh menggeleng. Celia meletakkan stetoskopnya.

"I-ibu dokter," Hugh berucap, ia bisa mengingat laki-laki bersuara serak yang memanggil wanita di hadapannya dengan panggilan dokter. "Aku di mana?"

"Suamiku sudah mendapatkan izin dari Suster Lumina untuk membawamu beberapa hari ini, Sayang."

Hugh hanya tertunduk lesu. Memperhatikan tangan lembut Celia memasangkan kembali kancing di baju tidurnya. Tapi pupil sewarna biru langitnya berdilatasi ketika tangan besar—dan hangat—Mark menepuk kepala kecilnya.

"Bibi Celia benar, Hugh. Jangan khawatir! Kami akan menjagamu seperti Suster-suster di sana."

Hugh tak menjawab. Ia berpikir, kedua orang itu hendak menjauhkan dirinya dari tempat di mana terdapat banyak kenangan indah yang terukir bersama keluarganya. Kenangan bersama saudara-saudara yang memiliki tinggi tubuh yang hampir sama. Kenangan yang bersama-sama mereka ukir, selama tujuh tahun terakhir.

Namun, seberapa keras pun ia berusaha, Hugh tak bisa lepas dari sandera malaikat-malaikat di depan matanya.

* * *

Hampir satu minggu Hugh tinggal bersama Detektif Mark McGarden dan Dokter Celia.

Hugh sudah lebih tenang. Bukan, bukan karena Celia dan obat-obatannya. Celia tak pernah memberinya obat penenang seperti malam itu. Wanita itu hanya duduk di samping Hugh dan membacakan sebuah buku cerita (—tentang kehebatan si kembar Patrick dan Kassey yang melegenda hingga mitos tentang Muku-Muku yang memberi hadiah pada penduduk lembah forget-me-not setiap hari di musim dingin), berulang kali hingga kelopak mata Hugh tertutup rapat.

Saat Celia dan Mark pergi bekerja dengan _shift_ yang sama, Mark selalu menyempatkan diri mengantar Hugh untuk ke tempat Suster Lumina.

Dan juga, sudah banyak yang Hugh sampaikan pada Mark setiap mereka makan malam bersama. Mark yang terlihat jahat dan menyebalkan itu sering bertanya tentang bagaimana ciri-ciri orang yang pernah bicara dengan Hugh, atau yang sering berkunjung ke panti asuhan Romana secara tiba-tiba. Tapi pertanyaan tentang yang dicurigai itu tidak sebanyak pertanyaan: "Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

Sejak saat itu, Hugh mulai menerima Mark sebagai salah satu orang berpengaruh yang dijadikan panutan dan diidolakan.

* * *

Di rumah, ketika Celia menyiapkan makan malam, Hugh selalu membantunya. Entah hanya membantu mengobrol sambil duduk-duduk di meja makan, atau mengelap piring-piring yang akan ditata rapi dalam rak.

Hugh selalu menganggap Celia itu lembut dan pendiam, tetapi Hugh tahu kalau Celia akan berubah seperti monster ketika melihat ada sayur yang disingkirkan (entah itu oleh Hugh atau oleh Mark). Celia akan berubah kejam dan akan melakukan ceramah terkait kesehatan dengan panjang lebar. Mungkin itu pengaruh dari kehidupan masa kecilnya bersama Bibi Vesta dan Marlin yang begitu menyayangi dan menghargai alam dan tumbuh-tumbuhan.

Namun malam itu terasa berbeda.

Tak ada suara percakapan berarti yang terjadi saat makan malam mereka. Hugh bahkan menyadari kalau pasangan Detektif – Dokter itu berulang kali bertukar pandang. Mark dengan bola mata cokelat madu yang tegas dan Celia dengan netra karamelnya yang bersinar menenangkan.

Mark berinisiatif memulai.

"Jadi begini, Hugh." Ia mengambil jeda, "aku tahu kalau kau masih belum bisa sepenuhnya melupakan panti asuhan dan teman-temanmu."

Hugh menatap Mark, mengabaikan sup hangatnya. Mark melirik istrinya, dan wanita itu membalas dengan anggukan.

"Kalau Hugh menolak, bilang saja, oke! Jangan merasa terpaksa sedikitpun. Oke, Jagoan?"

Hugh mengangguk cepat.

"Kami ingin mengadopsi Hugh menjadi anak kami," ucapnya penuh keyakinan.

"Jangan khawatir, kami akan memenuhi semua kebutuhanmu. Kami akan menyayangimu dengan ... dengan seluruh kasih sayang yang bisa kami berikan kepadamu." Mark melirik Celia, entah kenapa otaknya jadi runyam saking gugupnya. "Kami juga tidak akan melarangmu untuk menemui Suster Lumina. Dan ... dan apalagi ya, Hugh mau apa? Bilang saja! Jangan sungkan. Dan, oh ya, aku akan mengajarimu melakukan deduksi agar kelak Hugh bisa menjadi detektif seperti aku ... Lalu, permen, ah, kau mau permen? Aku akan belikan satu box—"

"Sayang, bernapaslah dulu. Kau belum memberikan kesempatan untuk Hugh menjawab."

"Oh, maaf Celia. Aku terlalu antusias." Mark menatap Hugh dengan pandangan yang begitu tegas. "Hugh percaya pada kami, kan?"

Seketika Hugh menangis kencang. Ah, rasanya malu, senang, sedih, bingung , semua bercampur jadi satu. Hugh bahkan sempat merasa malu karena Mark pernah bilang padanya '_anak laki-laki tidak boleh menangis_.'

Celia berjalan mendekati Hugh, menarik bocah kecil itu dalam pelukannya. Menyalurkan kehangatan sebanyak yang ia bisa. "Hugh, putraku sayang ..."

"Jadi, bagaimana, Jagoan?"

Terisak. "T-tentu aku mau ... A-a-ay ... Ay... ah."

Mark menepuk kepala bocah yang baru saja diangkat jadi putranya, tersenyum. "Hugh masih ingat kata-kataku, kan?"

Ia mengangguk.

"Anak laki-laki pantang menarik kembali kata-katanya." Jawab mereka bersamaan.

"_Goodboy_."

Hugh menatap Mark, "Ayah—" Lalu menoleh pada Celia. "—Ibu."

"Uh ... sebenarnya sudah lama aku memimpikan bisa melakukan ini dengan putraku." Mark menggaruk tengkuknya, gugup. "Kita main game PS 2 ... bagaimana, hm, Hugh McGarden?"

Masih terisak. "Huh?"

"Game PS 2. Harvest Moon A Wonderful Life." Celia terkekeh mendengar tawaran Mark. "... Seperti hidup kita saat ini."


End file.
